1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and a device for a determination of a transmission efficiency of a communication network for data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In circuit switched data transmission networks, the subscriber has sole access to the transmission capacity allocated to him, and he pays for them accordingly. Recent cellular networks, instead of using circuit switched technology, begin to deploy packet technologies where the transmission capacity is shared by many subscribers, and a subscriber normally pays only for the part of capacity he actually used, e.g., the number of bytes he actually transmitted.
The advantage of packet technology is transmission efficiency. When one subscriber does not have anything to transmit, the capacity can be used to transmit other subscribers' data.
While there are systems available which measure the user data throughput, which is presented as a value of x kilo bits per second throughput, there exist no systems or processes for determination of the transmission efficiency and/or which indicate whether the throughput can actually be further improved.